Future Levy One Shot
by Shorty Luvs 2 Write
Summary: A one shot of future Levy McGarden being left alone after Lucy has passed away with the others.


Levy stood watching the rain pour down, it had been months since Lucy left and she still hadn't returned.  
She looked down at her bandaged hands as tears rolled down her sacred face and she knew she had to assume the worst.  
She was alone.  
All her friends had moved on to the afterlife while she shivered in the cold waiting for a friend that wasn't coming back.  
She shuffled away from the entrance to the abandoned library that her and Lucy hid in after the dragon slayers failed, staying out in the open wasn't  
a good idea when the dragons were still around.  
Sitting at an old desk she began writing a letter for Lucy, one she knew would never be read.  
Her tears smudged the ink but she still wrote.  
Levy had always feared being alone, that was one of the reasons she joined Fairy Tail.  
So she'd never have to be alone again, until now.  
She continued to write until she had lost track of time.  
Soon her hands were trembling, they were not as stable as they once used to be.  
Leaning back she closed her eyes and remember the last time she saw him.  
"...Gajeel..."

_They were fighting one of the dragons._  
_He was fighting one of the dragons, Levy wasn't much help but she tried her best._  
_Gajeel had turned to her with a smirk "Not bad Shrimp, we might actually stand a chance."_  
_A surge of confidence made Levy stand beside him instead of cowering behind._  
_Just as he used Iron Dragon Roar, the dragon they were fighting had dodged and with one slash of its claws it had sliced Gajeels chest._  
_It all seemed to happen in slow motion as the dragon laughed and he fell to his knees, wide-eyed._  
_Levy ran towards him and held his hand as he fell onto his back, covered in blood and breathing heavily._  
_She began to cry._  
_He stoked her hands and tried to smile at her "don't worry Levy, I've had worse."_  
_The sound of doubt in his voice caused her to cry out louder "Gajeel don't die!"_  
_Gajeel pulled her down slowly._  
_Closer and closer to his face._  
_He then whispered in her ear his last words "Stay alive .. keep fighting .. for me."_

Levy awoke from her dream, wet cheeks and shaking.  
She found that she cried a lot these days.  
Slowly she stood up, taking hold of a small knife on the desk.  
She wanted to end it all.  
She didn't want to be alone anymore.  
She had tried to take her own life many times before but couldn't do it.  
Sometimes fear stopped her.  
Most times remembering his last words stopped her.  
Putting the knife down, she fell to her knees and cried out.  
She couldn't stop the tears.  
Her whole body hurt.  
Her arms,  
Her legs,  
Her head  
And her heart.  
What was she suppose to do?  
She cried herself to sleep, just like she did every night since that day.  
The day she lost everything she cared about.

6 years had passed and Levy was still alone.  
She had decided to leave the old library and search for other survivors and few years back but no one could be found.  
Only dragons which she avoided.  
She was taller now, being a woman and not the teenager she once was.  
Her hair was much longer too.  
However she was unnaturally skinny since food was hard to find.  
Yet she kept on trying to survive.  
One cold night she was sat under a tree in the snow trying to sleep.  
She couldn't make a fire because that would attract unwanted attention.  
So she shivered in the snow, attempting to keep warm.  
The cold was sucking away her last ounce of strength and she could feel herself slipping away.  
She kept fighting it for hours but her breath was slowing down.  
Her vision was getting blurry.  
A tall figure stood in front of her but she couldn't make out who it was.  
The dark shape extended a hand to her "You've fought long enough."  
Levy tried to reach out and grab the hand but she couldn't move.  
Her body was frozen and her eyes were closing.  
"You're not alone anymore, Shrimp."

When Levy opened her eyes the figure and the snow was gone.  
She stood up, brushing her hair out of her face.  
It was short again.  
Looking down at herself her eyes widened as she realised that she was young again.  
Without scars, just like before the dragons attacked.  
"Took you long enough, gihihi"  
Levy spun around to see Gajeel stood smirking at her, looking just like she remembered.  
For the first time in years Levy found herself smiling and the tears in her eyes were tears of joy.  
Behind Gajeel she could see everyone else from the guild.  
Natsu, Jet, Droy, Lucy.  
Everyone.  
She wasn't alone anymore.  
Running into Gajeels arms she felt him hold her close and stroke her hair.  
"You kept us waiting. I missed you."  
Finally after years of fear Levy could relax in the arms of him.  
She was home.


End file.
